The invention concerns a low-density material element for use as protective packaging of packagable articles in a packing container, consisting of a multilayer body comprising a corrugated material, lined on one side, with the corrugations of the layers extending in the same direction, and in which in the direction of layering, the neighbouring corrugated layers lie adjacent one another with a common lining layer without interlocking with one another and without being compressed, the extention length of said body, in a direction perpendicular to both the corrugation extension and the layering direction, being several times its layering thickness.